bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Xenologue 4
Note: This chapter/page/xenologue DOES NOT center around the normal story of vrael's adventures. This xenologue is to introduce a new character (and I labeled it as a xenologue because it wasn't super important to the plot) in as much violence as possible. :P Well, the new character is a bit.... crazy. So, I'll see how much of my "charm" from my recent creepypasta works (not posted. don't look for them.) I can rub into this story. Which means... be ready for lots-o-death. Enjoy :D I walked out of the now desolate shrine, monster corpses scattered everywhere. I was bored, so I raided this monster nest to see what challenge it held. As usual, no challenge at all. As I walked down the path leading towards Lomass Forest, I came across a surviving unit that I had decided to not kill on my way into the shrine. "Please... Drevas and I will obey you if you... let us come with you.... I don't want to die.." Croaked out the unit. I stopped and turned to him. Blood was seeping from two wounds on his chest, and his leg was broken. I smiled, and grabbed the unit by the neck. He struggled against my grip as I lifted him off the ground. The unit stopped struggling, and I pried the pike from his hand. "Heh, lance being killed by his own pike..." I chuckled as I drove the pike straight through his chest. Lance let out a startled cry as I let go of him, letting him fall to the ground before turning the pike and pulling it out of him and dropping it onto the ground. The unit was killed instantly and disintegrated into a pile of dust, which blew away with a breeze. I turned back to the shrine. I was proud of my work done there, and proceeded towards the forest. There, a transport to St. Lamia's Blood Forest awaited. I walked for about a mile without a single encounter with any living thing except for plants. I had slain most of the monster here on my way to the shrine. I had come here after defeating Grantos, still looking for an actual challenge. The forest came into view, and I walked a bit faster to be able to get to my destination by sundown. Just then, I was surrounded by a group of ten people. Five summoners, and five Demon Slayers. I already knew that they were here to arrest me, but I let it play out. "Halt! By the order of the Summoner's Hall, you are under arrest for the murder of two summoner elders, countless killings of summoners and innocents, and armed robbery of the Survey Office in Imperial Capital Randall." Said who I would assume to be the leader. I chuckled, and cleared my throat. "Well, I have a proposal to you. How about I kill you all without my own weapons or magic, all in a different way? I bet a few gems that I will win." I said plainly. The group laughed, and of course, agreed. As they agreed, I charged and caught the leader off guard. Before he could react, I punched him in the face, and snapped his neck as he was too dazed to defend himself. The other nine group members snapped out of their laughter and got ready for battle. I ran at the closest person to me, one of the summoners, only to spin around and kick the other summoner behind me in the place where it hurts the most, and kicked his face in. As he crumbled to the ground, I grabbed my original target and shoved him away from me, into the spear of one of the demon slayers. "Seven to go." I muttered. Just then, the summoners summoned their units. Each summoner had a starter and an archer. A Selena and Lario, Eze and Mila, and Loch and Vargas. "Aww, no fair!" I yelled sarcastically. I already knew that these summoners were rookies, and their units weren't too bright either. So, I let Vargas charge at me. As he was right next to me, I grabbed him and put him in front of me as a shield as the archers all fired. The attacks all hit Vargas at once, killing him instantly. I then rushed at Selena and Eze, who were standing next to each other. I grabbed both of their sword arms and got them to decapitate each other. Just as I did this, a Demon Slayer came up from behind me. I gave him no chance to attack as I punched him in the chest after turning to him. I heard a crunch as his chest plate buckled in, killing him instantly. "I'm... so... BORED!!" I cried out. Six left. The last three Demon Slayers all charged at me. I grabbed the first one and stabbed him with his own spear, he died right after. I broke the second one's neck, and ripped the third's throat out. The remaining three summoners watched in terror as I approached. I knocked Mila out, and headshot the first summoner with Mila's bow. The summoners' Loch disintegrated right after. I knocked the second summoner to the ground, and stabbed the third summoner with his own knife. The third summoner looked at me and begged for mercy. "Hmm.... tell you what, you run back to the Summoner's Hall and tell them exactly what you saw me do. Make it sound as gruesome as possible, I want more people to fight so I can hone my skills, okay?" I told the summoner. He nodded and ran off. I then went back to what I was doing earlier, heading to the center of Lomass Forest. At the speed that I was now traveling, I might actually make it there within the hour. After walking for a while in dead silence (Eheheh.. get it? Dead Silence? since he- never mind.) through the forest, I finally came upon the mage that promised to send me to St. Lamia for a reward after killing Grantos. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded, and he started to chant something as the air around me began to glow. Then, everything went dark. Not seen by the person, the mage took of his hood, revealing himself to be Mettias. "Watch out Vrael, I just sent you a great present.." Mettias chuckled as he muttered this, before running off. With a blinding flash of light, I found myself in the Blood Forest. Right away I realized a few very powerful forces were in this region. One was heading towards me, the other was coming from a huge palace settled on a massive overhang, just barely within view. I was ready for a challenge, so I decided to clear out the forest of any enemies and wait for my new target. Category:Blog posts